dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore: The End of Everything/Onslaught Mode
Sectors Note: This only describes Onslaught Mode. '' Major Level 1 HELIX Intro Speech on Cryos: 'The Second Mutation War began much more rapidly than the first. The ice world of Cryos, origin of Plasma Genesis, was the first target of The Corruptor. With his new and more powerful hordes, he once again overpowered the defenses stationed there. To focus himself to the other planets, he issued the transfection of select Darkspore Lieutenants into "Captains" - extensions of the Corruptor's will and command. Captains commanded a localized horde of Darkspore into securing Cryos once more. Primary Darkspore type on Cryos is plasmagenetic. The lifeforms here have gained the abilityto manipulate fire and lightning to their wills; shocking, burning, and stunning their targets into submission. ''' :: 1-1. Glacial Rift :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Glacial Rifts. These ancient ecostabilisers disperse megatons of ice into Cryos's atmosphere. Creating frozen passages over Cryos's Hyro and Helo plasma oceans." :::: (Mid-Level): "Although cataclysmic climate conditions exterminated most life on Cryos, select areas such as caverns maintain vibrant ecosystems." ::: Enemies: * Electrolyzer (Plasma Minion) * Flasher (Plasma Minion) * Pyramander (Plasma Minion) * Electron Sparker (Quantum Minion) * Cannonator (Quantum Minion) * Plasmatic Boomerang (Plasma Lieutenant) * Terrorsaur (Plasma Lieutenant) * Quadrakiller (Plasma Lieutenant) * Pause Snake (Quantum Lieutenant) * Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: (Plasmatic Boomerang) HELIX Briefing: Despite the clearing of the sector of Cryos from Darkspore, Deep Space Mutation Mines will revive the Darkspore threat very soon. Deep Space Mutation Mines are the vessels that bring Darkspore onto planets. The Corruptor has upgraded the mines with stealth capabilities, appearing to spontaneously appear in mysterious cratering explosions. The mines then deploy Mutation Agents to spread E-DNA and corrupt all life in their paths into Darkspore. These new strains of Mines have been able to infiltrate Cryos's defenses, and as a result, the Darkspore threat grows violent once again. :: 1-2. Arctic Ridge ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Arctic Ridge. This natural formation is composed of cubic metals in a crystalline lattice. Weathering produced a rock-like appearance." ::: (Mid-Level): None :::: Enemies: * Plasmic Howler (Plasma Minion) * Lava Tracker (Plasma Minion) * Blaze (Plasma Minion) * Chlorosaur (Bio Minion) * Menace Weed (Bio Minion) * Burst Beamer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Molten Crawler (Plasma Lieutenant) * Ray Killer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Acid Shell (Bio Lieutenant) * Pouncing Stalker (Bio Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Seeyoon, The Hepto Sharpshot (Burst Beamer) HELIX Intro Speech on Infinity: In the months following the end of the First Mutation War, Infinity has become an abandoned wasteland. Birthplace of Cyber Genesis, it was a world ravaged by toxicity and pollution. However, because The Corruptor's defeat has caused the Cyber Darkspore that still reside there to wither away, Infinity's atmosphere has degraded even further. It was thought that Infinity would never be walkable again, until an unkown alien race decided to colonize the planet, and terraform its mutagenic atmosphere to become breathable to most forms of life once again. Infinity, resurrected from the polluted ashes, has become the center for Crogenitor technology and advancement. The Darkspore wasted no time to massacre the colonists and the Crogeniters that peacefully worked and lived there. The main Genesis Type of Darkspore on Infinity is Cyber Genesis. The use nanobots, lasers, and projectile weaponry to combat detected threats. :: 1-3. Uranium Heights ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "Uranium Heights. During Infinity's golden age, these extractors harvested radioactive ore to power the Crogenitor's industrial expansion." ::: (Mid-Level): "Now corrupted, these factories devastate what remains of Infinity's fragile ecosystem, with endless destructive mining that yields massively toxic waste." :::: Enemies: * Roller Mine (Cyber Minion) * Holo-Lemon (Cyber Minion) * Exploder Scarab (Cyber Minion) * Lightning Stalker (Plasma Minion) * Flasher (Plasma Minion) * Protobot (Cyber Lieutenant) * Pyromech (Cyber Lieutenant) * Laser Tank (Cyber Lieutenant) * Depleted Uranium Wanderer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Lightning Juggernaut (Plasma Lieutenant) Sector Captain: DY-N4L, the Hardened Brute (Protobot) HELIX Briefing: Surface telemetry confirms the presence of a Destructor in this sector of Infinity. Destructors were Crogenitors who have turned against their own race, and have joined Xylan's cause. Each Destructor was believed to have also had a tragic past, which would explain how they could come to terms with Xylan in the first place. Transfected with the most powerful of Xylan's E-DNA, they are the manifestation of the Darkspore's fury. Crogenitor, take extreme caution when facing Antares; If he wants to wipe clean the slate of Infinity, he will exterminate all that try to oppose him. :: 1-4. Core Extractor ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Core Extractor. These devices collect ore from stone siphons above. They then pass semi-refined material downward, while shunting waste plasma to pits below." ::: (Mid-Level): "These pits collect toxic mining emissions and waste plasma, shunted from stone siphons and ore processors higher up the cliff face." :::: Enemies: * Robo-Bomber (Cyber Minion) * Blastopod (Cyber Minion) * Batch Shooter (Cyber Minion) * Stealth Gunner (Cyber Minion) * Claw Crab (Ender Minion) * Shielded Grenadier (Cyber Lieutenant) * Constructor (Cyber Lieutenant) * Black Annelid (Cyber Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Combination-X, The Artillery Caller (Constructor) Destructor: Antares, the Machine Conqueror Major Level 2 HELIX Intro Speech on Zelem's Nexus: Following the repair on the Shield Rings, Zelem's nexus experienced a calm, but unfortunately brief, period of prosperity. Chunks of the former Crogenitor homeworld have been linked closer together, creating much larger islands to reduce the probability of another accident. When the Darkspore returned to the Nexus, they attacked with much greater force, overpowering the defense forces stationed there. The Darkspore on Zelem's Nexus are primarily Quantumgenetic, taking full advantage of spacetime via abilities such as blinking through space themselves to avoid an oncoming projectile, manipulating time to speed up allies or slow down enemies, and forcefully teleporting other entities against their will. :: 2-1. Chaos Fields :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Chaos Fields, where Crogenitor Zelem originally attempted to restitch together the shattered planet. This is the highest density zone in the Nexus." :::: (Mid-Level): "These mechanisms, once the heart of Zelemi industry, ceased functioning following bombardment of necrotic energies from the Darkspore." ::: Enemies: * Homing Blaster (Quantum Minion) * Strafing Drakon (Quantum Minion) * Hastebug (Quantum Minion) * Phase Balloon (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Quantum Harpy (Quantum Lieutenant) * Warp Spawner (Quantum Lieutenant) * Extrasensor (Quantum Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Arba, The Premonition Insighter (Extrasensor) HELIX Briefing: Not much is known about the new abilities the Darkspore have obtained. Some crogenitors feared certain genetic heroes were captured by the Corruptor, and transformed into Darkspore. Others believe the life-forms were brought from distant galaxies to be a backup for the Corruptor's forces since his plans went awry last time. Whatever the origin of these new Darkspore could be, as long as Crogenitors don't lose hope, there will always be a way to defeat them :: 2-2. Outer Ring ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Outer Rings. The first coordinated Darkspore attack on Crogenitors took place here. This is where Zelem perished." ::: (Mid-Level): "The supermassive, transparent, cylindrical ring contains the Nexus islands and their atmosphere, which protects them from hard space, and the black hole's radiation." :::: Enemies: * Pincering Carapace (Quantum Minion) * Imploder (Quantum Minion) * Swarm Gunner (Quantum Minion) * Laser Unit (Cyber Minion) * Dynosphere (Cyber Minion) * Projectile Eater (Quantum Lieutenant) * Shooter Shooter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Magnetic Master (Quantum Lieutenant) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) * Laser Tank (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Ezeerf, The Blast Catcher (Projectile Eater) HELIX Briefing: Crogenitor, the Darkspore threat has resurfaced on Cryos. Surface scans detect yet another army of Darkspore; outcome is unknown. :: 2-3. Frozen Precipice ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Frozen Precipice. The desolate wastelands visible below are where the major battles on Cryos took place, where Crogenitors first realised that it was a war they could lose, that their entire way of life was in jeopardy." ::: (Mid-Level): "After Cryos's thriving ecosystem died in an ice age, the mechanical engineering of its civilisation where all that remained above the ice and snow." :::: Enemies: * Bronze Plasmite (Plasma Minion) * Pyrachnid (Plasma Minion) * Plasmatic Poker (Plasma Minion) * Crawling Corpse (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Lightning Juggernaut (Plasma Lieutenant) * Depleted Uranium Wanderer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Magma Cannon (Plasma Lieutenant) * Shade Drifter (Necro Lieutenant) * Pterodyne (Necro Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Thorium, The Alpha Particle Mist (Depleted Uranium Wanderer) HELIX Briefing: The presence of Destructor Sol has been located near the Frigid Caverns. Crogenitor, it is time again to strike at Xylan's fiercest forces. Be careful, his bite is definitely worse than his bark. :: 2-4. Frigid Caverns ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "This is the entrance to the Frigid Caverns. Within, underground plasma rivers have tunneled out a vast network of channels, caverns, and sinkholes over the centuries." ::: (Mid-Level): "These ice shards, undisturbed for millennia, form a perfect ecological record of Cryos's descent into its ice age." :::: Enemies: * Electro Brawler (Plasma Minion) * Trioculist (Plasma Minion) * Digestive Spitter (Plasma Minion) * Imploder (Quantum Minion) * Shard Fragger (Ender Minion) * Smoldering Sludge (Plasma Lieutenant) * Ice Golem (Plasma Lieutenant) * Lightning Juggernaut (Plasma Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector Captain: (Ice Golem) Destructor: Sol, The Meteor Dragon Major Level 3 HELIX Intro Speech on Nocturna: With Nocturna in ruins, the Crogenitors attempted to restabilize the planet's biosphere from being overwhelmed with necrotic energy. Nocturna was the main location of necrogenetic research until the Darkspore drove the dark planet into an even darker state. With the planet cleansed of Darkspore, Crogenitor Ingto appeared out of hiding, and his Genetic Heroes rebuilt the Nocturni Legion, but into a force for justice instead of bloodshed. The Corruptor staged a surprise assault on Nocturna with his new Darkspore armies, and the Crogenitors were unprepared against them. As the planets fell one by one once again, the situation seems very grim. Nocturna is inhabited by Darkspore that are of Necro Genesis. They utilize death-energies, fear control, shadow manipulation, and can possess resurrection capabilities. :: 3-1. Shadowglades :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Shadowglades. The graveyard of several crogenitors, its landscape changed little between the First and Second Mutation Wars." :::: (Mid-Level): "As a result of metabolising phosphorescent crystals in the soil, plant life on Nocturna gained bioluminescence. Resembling ghosts of generations past, they glow an eerie white color." ::: Enemies: * Muting Leucopod (Necro Minion) * Linkbug (Necro Minion) * Crawling Corpse (Necro Minion) * Gravwig (Quantum Minion) * Plasmatic Poker (Plasma Minion) * Grossgoblin (Necro Lieutenant) * Pterodyne (Necro Lieutenant) * Shade Drifter (Necro Lieutenant) * Dimensionist (Quantum Lieutenant) * Plasmatic Boomerang (Plasma Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: (Grossgoblin) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 3-2. Spectral Forest ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Spectral Forest. Once a densely inhabited region on Nocturna, the denizens within quickly mutated into Darkspore when Mutation Agents attacked. It has remained abandoned ever since..." ::: (Mid-Level): "The origin of the Deep Space Mutation Mines remains a mystery to Crogenitors; and even today, that mystery is yet to be solved..." ::: Enemies: * Parasitic Thresher (Necro Minion) * Distracted Mongrel (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Acid Jaw (Bio Minion) * Bronze Plasmite (Plasma Minion) * Hannibal Snail (Necro Lieutenant) * Animus (Necro Lieutenant) * Voodoo Long Legs (Necro Lieutenant) * Projectile Eater (Quantum Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: (Voodoo Long Legs) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 3-3. Floating Isles ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Floating Isles were once the foundation of the singularity array, where for centuries, Crogenitor Zelem collected specimens for Quantumgenesis experimentation. Zelem was leader of opposition to experimentation with E-DNA. He long forewarned that large scale Darkspore outbreaks would put all galactic life in peril." ::: (Mid-Level): "This is the heart of Zelem's Nexus. At its very center is Wha Nakto, a black hole formed from the star Zee-Nakto, having had a mass of over eighteen million maro." :::: Enemies: * Space Barracuda (Quantum Minion) * Repeller (Quantum Minion) * Electron Sparker (Quantum Minion) * Ditto (Ender Minion) * Flasher (Plasma Minion) * Rift Cutter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Shooter Shooter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Projectile Eater (Quantum Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Carrion Shambler (Necro Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Riffre, The Rift Wielder (Rift Cutter) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 3-4. Gnarled Plateau ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? ::: (Mid-Level) ?? :::: Enemies: * Scorpiod (Quantum Minion) * Swarm Gunner (Quantum Minion) * Hastebug (Quantum Minion) * Reparatron (Cyber Minion) * Death Anemone (Quantum Minion) * Pause Snake (Quantum Lieutenant) * Toss Bringer (Ender Lieutenant) * Haster (Quantum Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Kallapsor, the Slithering Stasis (Pause Snake) Destructor: Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar Major Level 4 HELIX Intro Speech on Verdanth: ... :: 4-1. Deathly Everglades ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Deathly Everglades. Heat from the burning cities ignited this region's highly flammable canopy. When plant life returned, it was mutated beyond recognition." ::: (Mid-Level): "Few Darkspore remained here after this area was flooded by The Corruptor. Despite this, they have adapted to the vastly damaged landscape." ::: Enemies: * Dread Root (Bio Minion) * Acid Jaw (Bio Minion) * Brawlfoot (Bio Minion) * Electron Burster (Plasma Minion) * Lava Tracker (Plasma Minion) * Smog Clouder (Bio Lieutenant) * Hypno Mantis (Bio Lieutenant) * (Bio Lieutenant) * Projectile Eater (Quantum Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Corros, the Ghastly Gasser (Smog Clouder) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 4-2. Shrouded Marsh ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Shrouded Marsh was once a vibrant ecosystem supporting millions of lifeforms; this area became a ghostly wetlands once Darkspore mutations exterminated key anchor species." ::: (Mid-Level): "Large deposits of aggressive colonial algae have been growing out of control in this area. It is recommended you proceed with extreme caution." ::: Enemies: * Tentacler (Bio Minion) * Protoplasm (Bio Minion) * Bioplasmid (Bio Minion) * Vampiric Leaper (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Protoplasm Neo (Bio Lieutenant) * Botanical Tunneler (Bio Lieutenant) * Ragetusk (Bio Lieutenant) * Hannibal Snail (Necro Lieutenant) * Necrotic Ninja (Necro Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Cocii, the Engulfer (Protoplasm Neo) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 4-3. Twilight Summit ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? ::: (Mid-Level) ?? :::: Enemies: * Draining Simian (Necro Minion) * Necrowl (Necro Minion) * Crawling Corpse (Necro Minion) * ( Minion) * ( Minion) * Necron (Necro Lieutenant) * Pterodyne (Necro Lieutenant) * (Necro Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Cawberra, the Rocketmaster (Necron) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 4-4. Ruby Gorge ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? ::: (Mid-Level) ?? :::: Enemies: * (Necro Minion) * Curse Cannon (Necro Minion) * Parasitic Thresher (Necro Minion) * Ditto (Ender Minion) * ( Minion) * Beautiful Siren (Necro Lieutenant) * Carrion Shambler (Necro Lieutenant) * (Necro Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Lilith, the Charming Succubus (Beautiful Siren) Destructor: Procyon, The Incinerator of Souls Major Level 5 HELIX Briefing: A transmission has been received from the tripod saurian colonists that settled on Infinity following the first Mutation Wars. With the onset of the the Second Mutation Wars, they offered their assistance in combating the new Darkspore. However, the transmission they have sent appears to tell a different tale. It'll take some time to translate the transmission; in the meantime, Darkspore forces are converging on Infinity once again. Prepare for battle. :: 5-1. Terminal Haven :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "Terminal Haven, the final eco-preserve on Infinity's surface. Despite the damage, it wasn't beyond repair, but the restoration will have to wait..." :::: (Mid-Level): "The harvesters had ceased functioning for decades. In order to preserve what life remains, Terminal Haven was declared unsuitable for the extraction of resources." ::: Enemies: * Voltroid (Cyber Minion) * Discharge Conduit (Cyber Minion) * (Cyber Minion) * Brawlfoot (Bio Minion) * ( Minion) * Techipede (Cyber Lieutenant) * (Cyber Lieutenant) * (Cyber Lieutenant) * Guardsploder (Bio Lieutenant) * Wrightenraptor (Bio Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Scutigero, The Morphing Tank (Techipede) HELIX Briefing: Translation of the colonist transmission is complete. The transmission goes as followed: "This is the Willosaur Colony of Infinity. Darkspore forces are too numerous, and they have sent Agents to infiltrate our defenses. We cannot provide the assistance you require, as it is certain our colony will not survive. We did our best, but it's all up to you now." The outcome looks bleak for Infinity, and its new colonists. The most we can do is clean up the mess the Darkspore have made. :: 5-2. Fragmented Peak :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? :::: (Mid-Level) ?? ::: Enemies: * Strontium Fist (Cyber Minion) * Empulse-Bot (Cyber Minion) * Baryon Accelerator (Cyber Minion) * Brawlfoot (Bio Minion) * Repeller (Quantum Minion) * Rocket-Head (Cyber Lieutenant) * Technomancer (Cyber Lieutenant) * Laser Tank (Cyber Lieutenant) * Guardsploder (Bio Lieutenant) * Wrightenraptor (Bio Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: TWI-L3K, The Rocket Lord (Rocket-Head) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 5-3. Whispering Forest :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "One of the bloodiest battles of the first Mutation Wars took place here, in The Whispering Forest. Scars of those battles remain." :::: (Mid-Level): "Wreckage of a crashed Crogenitor vessel can be seen within the crater. It has begun to show signs of botanical takeover by various vegetation." ::: Enemies: * Swarming Herbipod (Bio Minion) * Brawlfoot (Bio Minion) * Pest Rat (Bio Minion) * Lightning Stalker (Plasma Minion) * Plasmatic Poker (Plasma Minion) * Slaying Mantis (Bio Lieutenant) * Botanical Tunneler (Bio Lieutenant) * Ragetusk (Bio Lieutenant) * Magma Cannon (Plasma Lieutenant) * Undermind (Plasma Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: (Slaying Mantis) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 5-4. Fertile Strand :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Fertile Strand. Once a vast agricultural satellite of Verdanthi cities, this region is now tangled jungle, like the rest of the planet." :::: (Mid-Level): "Some ruins of the Verdanth aqueduct network. It once bisected continents, bringing water to megacities from vast reservoirs deep within the uninhabitable jungles." ::: Enemies: * Charging Brute (Bio Minion) * Creeper (Bio Minion) * Halvie (Bio Minion) * Repeller (Quantum Minion) * Imploder (Quantum Minion) * Enragepuff (Bio Lieutenant) * Botanical Tunneler (Bio Lieutenant) * Wrightenraptor (Bio Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Raffen, The Maddener (Enragepuff) Destructor: Sirius, the Feral Ultravore Major Level 6 HELIX Intro Speech on Endora:As the Second Mutation War reaches a turning point, one planet has been discovered that could mean the start of the whole War in the first place. In the Noktroto Nebula, the same nebula Xylan fled to before becoming The Corruptor, a very young planet was discovered there orbiting a star just as young. The planet is named Endora. Although this planet was extremely young, life has evolved at an extreme rate. Some believed that it was the natural source of E-DNA, while some believed to have been the result of interdimensional travel from an ancient universe. Whatever the cause, this planet resulted in the birthing of some of Xylan's most powerful Darkspore. The Darkspore encountered on this planet are of Ender Genesis. Their abilities are extremely diverse, ranging from teleportaion, absolute matter manipulation, and mastery over the subconscious mind. :: 6-1. The Dream Plains :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) The Dream Plains form most of the Island on Endora. Massive obsidian spires protrude from the End Stone that lines the surface. :::: (Mid-Level) A global ocean of Ender Water surrounds the only island on Endora. The water is so corrosive, that it destroys all matter it touches. ::: Enemies: * Stalker (Ender Minion) * End Wasp (Ender Minion) * Ender Grunt (Ender Minion) * Roller Mine (Cyber Minion) * Halvie (Bio Minion) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Black Annelid (Ender Lieutenant) * Ender Dragon (Ender Lieutenant) * Pyromech (Cyber Lieutenant) * Enragepuff (Bio Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Falleo, the End Elder (Enderman) :: 6-2. Caves of Desperation ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) The Caves of Desperation; It is very massive and spans the entire planet, while the cave ceilings lead to the global Ocean of Ender Water. ::: (Mid-Level) The Cave Systems in Endora range from simple cavities, to massive obsidian geodes. Pools of Ender Water are rare in the caves. :::: Enemies: * Ender Grunt (Ender Minion) * Claw Crab (Ender Minion) * Doppelvexer (Ender Minion) * Blaze (Plasma Minion) * (? Minion) * End Shocker (Ender Lieutenant) * Black Annelid (Ender Lieutenant) * Ender Dragon (Ender Lieutenant) * Pause Snake (Quantum Lieutenant) * Tusked Lamprey (Necro Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Borer, The Dark Tunneler (Black Annelid) :: 6-3. Obsidian Forest ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) The large obsidian forest is usually the source of obsidian for creating the spires millenia ago. Obsidian crystals are very common in this area. ::: (Mid-Level) Endergenetic creatures seem to be immune to the destructive effects of the Ender Water. Obsidian and End Stone also seems to be impervious to the Water. :::: Enemies: * Shard Fragger (Ender Minion) * Endermite (Ender Minion) * Shulker (Ender Minion) * Hauntling (Necro Minion) * Electrolyzer (Plasma Minion) * Toss Bringer(Ender Lieutenant) * Black Annelid (Ender Lieutenant) * Ape Ex Machina (Ender Lieutenant) * Depleted Uranium Wanderer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Magma Cannon (Plasma Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Throh, the Judo Knight (Toss Bringer) :: 6-4. Endgame ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "Ancient ruins from millenia past remain preserved because of the durability of the materials used to create it. It remains a mystery as to how this exotic structure could be designed." ::: (Mid-Level): "Endora is only a few hundred thousand years old, but the life forms on the planet have evolved many times faster than normal worlds. It is believed that intelligence evolved just as quickly." :::: Enemies: * End Wasp (Ender Minion) * Ditto (Ender Minion) * Whisp (Ender Minion) * Stealth Gunner (Cyber Minion) * Phase Balloon (Necro Minion) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * End Sculpture (Ender Lieutenant) * Black Annelid (Ender Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Smog Clouder (Bio Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Prismoid, the Genesis Controller (Seblix) Destructor: Bellatrix, The Ender Queen Major Level 7 HELIX Intro Speech on Scaldron: For a time since the Corruptor's downfall, there was silence on Scaldron. With the Darkspore having been the only life-forms inhabiting its ecosystems, it wasn't long until life on the planet ceased to exist. In order to prevent the Corruptor from resurrecting, a squad of Crogenitors traveled to Scaldron's depths to retrieve and secure the mask. With the help of a powerful device held by the Willosaur colonists, Scaldron was rejuvenated at a rate much greater than any Crogenitor technology could have done. Xylan's mask was secured in a stasis container, in order to halt what of the Corruptor's regenerative power remained. However, an unidentified incident occurred that would threaten the galaxy with destruction; The Corruptor's mask was stolen, its containment vessel shattered. Crogenitors all over the sector panicked, and an emergency was transmitted to any slumbering cryoships remaining in the depths of space. Crogenitor, Scaldron has changed drastically since the last time the Darkspore were unleashed upon it. Orbital telemetry confirms the presence of vast armies of every genesis type of Darkspore. :: 7-1. The Plains of Desolation :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Plains of Desolation; Once a barren wasteland, it has been transformed into a vibrant grassland where several different species thrived." :::: (Mid-Level): "The Corruptor retook Scaldron from the Crogenitors, and transformed the entire planet into a fortress. His new armies of Darkspore guard every inch of the planet." :::: Enemies * Onslaught Tick (Bio Minion) * Brawlfoot (Bio Minion) * Shadower (Necro Minion) * Telescorp (Quantum Minion) * Plasmatic Poker (Plasma Minion) * Pyrotechnik (Plasma Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Invincitron (Cyber Lieutenant) * Wrightenraptor (Bio Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Iaak, the Molten Scoundrel (Pyrotechnik) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 7-2. The Desert Necropolis :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Desert Necropolis; The terraforming device used to bring life back to Scaldron had little effect in this area, suggesting the very high temperatures only allowed small creatures to flourish." :::: (Mid-Level): "" :::: Enemies * Nova (Plasma Minion) * Sinkhole (Quantum Minion) * Curse Cannon (Necro Minion) * Chlorosaur (Bio Minion) * Rasper (Necro Minion) * Raytheoid (Cyber Lieutenant) * Stab Stinger (Bio Lieutenant) * Pause Snake (Quantum Lieutenant) * Toss Bringer (Ender Lieutenant) * Magma Cannon (Plasma Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: (Stab Stinger) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 7-3. The Perceptory :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "" :::: (Mid-Level): "The Corruptor has turned the Perceptory into a breeding ground for massive numbers of Mutation Agents. Destroying this network would do little to hinder the Darkspore's spread. Only the Corruptor's death will shut them down once and for all." :::: Enemies * Electrocutioner (Cyber Minion) * Split Beetle (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Merakling (Plasma Minion) * Doppelvexer (Ender Minion) * Pyromech (Cyber Lieutenant) * Tusked Lamprey (Necro Lieutenant) * Shooter Shooter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Guardsploder (Bio Lieutenant) * Ender Dragon (Ender Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: B0W-53-R, The Flame-Armed Dragon (Pyromech) HELIX Briefing: Incoming transmission from an unknown channel. Now accessing... ~~TRANSMISSION START~~ Xylan: "At last, I have found the last of you disruptive insectigrades meddling in my affair. Heed my words, Crogenitor; I will not play nice or any other games you wish to drag me into. I will destroy you. And the galaxy will be MINE. It. Is. OVER." ~~TRANSMISSION END~~ HELIX: The Final battle is upon us. Prepare all that you can. Our next stop is to charget straight for the Corruptor, and destroy him once and for all. :: 7-4. The Sunken Monastery :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Sunken Monastery. Xylan once studied ancient genetic records here, imagining one day he would remake the galaxy in his own image. He now uses it as the stronghold where he now resides." :::: (Mid-Level): "Preliminary scans detect that you are approaching Xylan. He'll 'welcome' you in open arms, and then welcome you to oblivion. Crogenitor, show NO mercy when you see him." :::: Enemies * Bioplasmid (Bio Minion) * Rapid Slasher (Bio Minion) * Salmonelloid (Bio Minion) * Sting Crawler (Necro Minion) * Kinetic Mine (Plasma Minion) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Quantum Harpy (Quantum Lieutenant) * Necrotic Ninja (Necro Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Yve, The Stellar Siren & Xer, the Demon Samurai (Quantum Harpy and Necrotic Ninja respectively) Final Boss: The Corruptor